


What Baby Wants, Baby Gets

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Miami Dreams [7]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, M/M, Miamicest, Morty is 18, Slash, Strippers and Stripclubs, They’re disgusting and cute, Yaoi, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Mimi saw what he wanted and knew how to get it. A nightly ritual earned him the ugliest pair of leg warmers Mick had ever seen.





	What Baby Wants, Baby Gets

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, here we are. I’ve been sitting on this fic, unfinished, for a while. I finally got around to finishing it, and I’m fairly happy with it. I hope that it turned out okay. I know it isn’t my favorite work I’ve done for these two but I’m pretty happy with this, so let’s go!

Slipping down the pole like he was made for it, Mimi tossed his head of wild curls back and tongued the lollipop in his mouth. A few more fifties appeared on the stage and he dropped down, crawled forward, and snatched them up before someone could change their mind. Tucking them in the hem of his bottoms easily, he winked at the Ricks that had given him his prize, wondering if they’d give up more. The rumpled pastel pink legwarmers bunched around the tops of his chunky roller skates slipped up his legs as he lifted them, pressing one foot on the pole and the other straight out in an obscene ‘L’ shape, hands on his curvy hips. In another quick movement, he was rolling across the stage, sliding up until he flipped back onto the pole. 

Hair hanging down in unmanageable ringlets, he bopped his head a couple times while reaching behind him to pull himself up, up, up the pole. It was a finishing move, more or less, to signal the end of his shift. Giddy didn’t even _begin_ to cover the light feeling in his chest and the heavy, leaden quality of his limbs. As he slipped down the pole, landing facing his audience on bent knees, he blew kisses to the crowd tossing him wadded bills. Bending and snagging up as much of his money as he could in this first sweep, he kept his legs straight and rolled his hips to keep a few more dollars cropping up before he finally rose to his feet, gripped the pole and spun around it to glide easily off the stage. 

Practically jogging down the stairs at the side, he helped the fur coat he always wore despite the heat find its way back onto his body and Mimi hummed to himself as the next song began. He knew it so well, at this point, that it didn’t even matter that he could practically do the routine for it himself. All he had to do right now was get to the viewing booth in the top of the Employees Only section at the back of the club. He knew there were waiting arms, a hungry kiss, and maybe some Klax and coke ready for him when he got there, and he couldn’t possibly wait. Maybe that was why he scooted so quickly across the floor, slipping and swiveling between tables as he swirled his tongue around the strawberry banana lollipop in his mouth.

As per usual, Mick sat up in his padded office chair, stroking his chin in one hand and coaxing his heavy balls from the opening of his pastel pink slacks. Mimi would be on him like a hawk on a fat mouse at any moment, and he was most certainly ready for it. After all, his darling grandson had put on a spectacular show. Everyone across all dimensions wanted a piece of _the_ Miami Morty. His perfect lover was always on someone's mind, and he lived to imagine other jealous Rick's quietly, ashamedly, beating off to the idea of him. Maybe even Mick fucking him while they watched.

That thought was so pretty that he squeezed tighter the further up he was stroking, moaning lowly at the little droplets of precum leaking over his skilled fingers. Smirking around the flavored toothpick in his lips, he let his eyes fall shut and hips round up into his hands. He wasn't totally sure when he had started using both hands, but it hardly mattered. The music below him shook his soundproofed office, and he knew he would go unheard, even if the door opened.

Mimi was hardly a shadow as he flounced into the room, closing and locking the door behind him with a flip of his wrist. He couldn't help his flirtatious smile when he winked and slipped into his lover's lap.

“Starting without me, Grandaddy?” He practically purred, lowering his sunglasses and looking over the top of them. Sultry brown eyes could have been Mick’s end on their own, but seeing his lips wrap tight around the luckiest lollipop in the world made him choke. Mimi was just too damn beautiful for words, it wasn't fair.

“If I was, it was just because of the show you put on, slut. You look damn good out there, and you're such a damn _professional_.” Mick complimented with a little smile, a roughness to his voice that left Mimi shivering. “Want to see your face painted white with me, baby. Then I'll fuck you into the window. You can see them, but they can't see you.” As if Mimi needed the extra incentive.

Reaching out to slap Mimi’s mostly bare ass, right over the R brand on the right cheek, Mick delighted in the shudder and soft yelp, followed by a ‘thank you, Grandaddy.’ His hand lingered, spidery as ever and fingers widely spread so that he could feel as much of his favorite person in the multiverse as possible. 

He liked to think he could envelop his grandson in him and never let him go sometimes. There were couples, and there were odd bedfellows, but when it came down to it, he was positive that, despite not believing in it, they were soulmates. Mimi made him feel a way no other person ever had. There was the vain part of him, sure, that knew he _owned_ that. But the rest of him was in quiet awe. Mimi was a whirlwind, a hurricane in his own right, and he deserved to be respected.

Sometimes. Other times, the queen must be able to become the good slut that he was. It was the only way to keep him in line.

Watching with a self-satisfied smirk as Mimi climbed into his lap, all rolling shoulders and feline grace, he settled back as the younger man snuggled up against his chest. One hand absently slipped down, the clinking of the bangles on his wrist accompanying the gentle stroking he offered the elder with a flirtatious smile. It was like Mimi didn’t even have to think about it, all he could do was just… Act. It only felt right to give the man beneath him what he wanted, because he was a good little Grandbaby for his Grandaddy when he wanted to be. Plus, it usually earned him special privileges when he actually did his job for the other. Being lazy after a night of dancing for money wasn’t quite allowed for the pretty little bottle blond. He had a great many admirers to keep happy.

One of which was his own, actual grandpa, who he busied himself with most times when he wasn’t on the floor. The pulsing of the music gave him a beat to stroke him to, and he took it at halftime. Leaning back, he pointed to the Morty that had taken over his spot, smirking a little.

“You know, I think Good Time Morty has what it takes to be a good dancer,” He remarked off-handedly, twisting his wrist and hitching Mick’s breath, “But he’s just too herky-jerky with it, you know? He needs to be more… Like, Fluid.” The word was punctuated by a long up-stroke that milked another gush of hot, milky liquid from the other’s cock. Mimi felt Mick’s hips roll up into the light hold he had on him and he smirked, looking down at him. “Oh, did you need something, Mickey?”

“Meemers,” Mick began, slowly, rolling his tongue in his mouth a few times to wet his dry passage, “You better not tease grandpa, yeah? Better for you to give me something worthwhile than to keep teasing me.”

“Is it?” Mimi brought his finger to his lips, tapping the plump skin twice before slurping up the pre already drooling down his hand, “I dunno, Mickey. I think maybe you should watch him and tell me what you think. He’s gotta improve or we’re going to lose money, and we can’t go doing that.” Returning his hand to the other’s prick, throbbing for him and already aching for release, he continued to ponder the performance of one of their newest dancers. Truth be told, he didn’t particularly care. After all, it wasn’t like management was really his forte.

It wasn’t often that Mick thought to appease his Morty. He was a _Rick_ , even if he was the best of them, and Ricks didn’t bend to a Morty’s every need. No, he didn’t fancy the idea of letting Mimi walk all over him. The boy earned his keep, and he earned it very, very well. Only, right now, he was being a little shit. A little shit that was going to get in big trouble if he kept ignoring the needs of a very wealthy, very business smart, and very sexually frustrated old man. The more he kept playing, the more frustrated Mick would grow. Mimi knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was going to get something out of it if he kept up the relentless pressure that was just enough to _not_ be enough; And it both frustrated and enamored Mick to him more.

“Alright,” Mick growled, bucking his hips up and shuddering at the twist of Mimi’s wrist that kept him in his chair, “ _A-alright_ , Mimi.. What do you… What do you want…?” Out of breath and patience in equal measure, he turned those rheumy blue eyes on his grandson, who sat smugly in his lap.

“What do I…?” Turning those large chocolate eyes on Mick, finally, he offered a pink lipped smile and leaned in to kiss and mouth at his chin. He drew his hands up the other’s chest and sighed softly, closing his eyes. “Well… I saw these like, _totally_ adorable leg warmers at the mall today? Sumsum would totally _die_ if I got them first--”

“They’re yours. Just… You gotta earn ‘em, baby.” That was how one demonstrated dominance over his Morty. Make him work for what he wanted instead of just giving in and forking it over. The stipulation was _definitely_ about control and not how much his body ached for the eighteen-year-old in his lap. Also not about how good Mimi looked with that lollipop stick hanging from his parted lips. It had everything to do with showing Mimi who the _real_ boss was in this relationship. 

While he'd wanted to shoot his load over the little minx's face and hair, he had let the teasing go on for too long. His hips bucked and rolled of their own volition, and he needed something, _anything_ , to quell the hunger in his loins. Mimi was winning whether he knew it or not and that in and of itself was just too damn much.

Rocketing forward and pinning Mimi to the one-way glass, he didn't mind the youth's loose shirt hanging off his shoulder, or the softness of his leopard print coat as he twisted the other's arms behind his back. That haunting, seductive smile met Mick’s eyes as Mimi was smooshed into the cool wall of glass, and Mick smirked.

“You see what you did, Doodlebug? Got your Granddaddy all flustered.”

“I'm like, totally the only one that gets to see you like that.” The smugness in his voice almost rubbed Mick the wrong way, but the kid was right. Mick let his guard down around his little shit of a grandson, and the bastard basked in the attention like a cat in a sunbeam. At least he could get Mimi to purr for him. 

Reaching up to slide a hand up the wisp of a shirt the teen wore, he pinched a perky nub, earning a squeal of pleasure. Twisting the barbell punched through it, he delighted in the loud, delectable moan it caused. There it was, his little kitten's engine revved up as his masterfully swirling hips bumped into action. One thigh was held high by his head by one of Mick's spidery, large hands, while the other foot rested on the floor. Thank God for the ballet lessons that left him able to stand on his tiptoes, and the rubber stopper on his skates to help him stay stable. 

Mick buried his face in the other's curls, inhaling deeply the scent of cotton candy and sweat, a heavenly musk that only belonged to _his_ Morty. Nudging his hair out of the way, he bit into a tanned shoulder while his fingers sunk under the crotch of those little pink bikini bottoms. Mimi could hear a cap popping open behind him, and craned his neck to try and see what Mick had. Seconds later, dripping fingers plunged inside the bottle blond to the base knuckle and Mimi crooned, luxuriating into it like he had an eternity for it. Of all the music in the world, this was Mick's favorite song.

Hitting a panel in the wall, he punched in a few numbers with his free hand before the room went silent save for all of Mimi’s mewls and whines. It didn’t take a genius to know how to get an eighteen year old hard on just one’s fingers, but someone who knew anatomy half as well as he did could really get the younger man to shriek. Mere minutes passed before the tables had turned, and Mick busied himself with rubbing his cock between Mimi’s supple rump and the soft satin of his bottoms as he continued to work him open.

“M-Mmm~ Granddaddy~” Mimi whined, “Please, I-- I can’t take anymore-- Need something…”

“You need something bigger, baby boy?” He questioned, licking up the other’s exposed neck and nipping his pierced earlobe, “Maybe I should make you blow on my fingers alone, remind you who owns everything, you included.” Mick rounded his hips and his precious grandson choked on a moan, hitching his breath and arching his back. “You were being an awful cock tease, weren’t you?”

“Yesssss…” He hissed softly, bucking his hips back and huffing in frustration when the other pulled his fingers out just enough to avoid giving him any satisfaction. “I w-was an awful little wh-whore, Granddaddy~ It’s what you pay me to d-do. I didn’t-- Didn’t think ab-about it.” Mimi could barely care that his stutter was coming back, that all of those speech lessons to hide it had left him only able to keep it up until he was too horny to focus. “I’m s-sorry-- Please fuck me?” That came out fairly perfect, and he turned those large honey brown eyes on the elder, lips parted.

 _Let him stew in it._ Mick’s gut told him, only to get an immediate call for a mission abort from his dick. He wanted to plow him into the window just as much as Mimi wanted him to do it. The damn kid knew how to push his limit until they were aligned with desperation and denying Mimi meant denying himself. At least he got something out of his own lack of self-control, however. Finally pulling those soft bottoms out of the way, he aligned himself with the other’s hole, pausing much to Mimi’s dismay.

“I want to hear you ask for it real nice and pretty,” Mick told him, but even he knew that a solid shove would be enough convincing, in the long run. All he really needed was something hot and wet around his dick, and the need had only been growing since Mimi entered the room.

“I n-need you, Granddaddy~ Gonna los-lose my d-d-damn mind if you don’t-- If you don’t fill me up, soon. Need a full tank, Granddaddy~” Who knew porn talk could get Mick so ready to give in? Without another word, he grunted with the effort it took to push all the way in with one smooth stroke. Keening into the glass as his body was thoroughly melded to it, Mimi’s eyes rolled back and he gave a loud moan. Toes curling in his skates, he babbled some more to keep it coming. “Oooh, _fuck_ , Mickey, feels so-- So fuck-- Fucking good. Always w-want you insiiiiide~” A loud howl of a moan broke his words and made his head go limp on his shoulders as Mick pulled back slow, only to slam himself back home with as much power as he could put into it.

Below them, the club’s music pumped and dancers swung around their poles, Ricks and Mortys alike ordered drinks and food, and nobody was the wiser. It was always something they had both enjoyed, knowing that it didn’t matter how close to the window he was, the one-way glass made it impossible for them to see. The thrill was still there, however, and it meant that nobody else would think that Mimi was fair game. It only took a few Ricks encroaching on Mick’s territory for him to decide that private was a little better than full-on public, if only to keep his temper down. Mimi, however, was content to do it all over everything, even if the surface wasn’t super stable. Mick couldn’t have asked for a better, more coquettish little grandson if he tried, and he was proud of him, too.

But right now, what mattered was the hot, soft walls clamping around him, leaving his own eyes rolled back behind his sunglasses. Mimi’s had fallen to the floor at some point, and he was silently thankful that he had the shatterproof kind. The lollipop in his mouth had long since lost to his saliva, but the stick remained barely hanging on to his wet, parted lips. One more loud sound and he’d probably lose it; Mick snatched it up before it could hit the ground, though, tossing it behind him carelessly. One less thing to worry about.

Bearing down against the other, he bit into his shoulder once more, leaving marks up his neck and around to the other side. Mimi crooned with each new bite, every dark purple mark sucked into the wide collar he assumed Mick was making him. Both of them were finding that they hadn’t been as ready for a long session as they had originally thought, though, which was pushing for more desperate action.

Crushing the younger male into the window, Mick’s hips ground and rocked more than gave coherent thrusts, and the rough growls and gasps that left him only had the younger’s hips pushing back tighter. The more he could help Mick get nice and deep, the happier they would both be. It took less than a minute of rocking and gyrating together against the practically vibrating window for the pair to come almost in unison, Mimi with a scream on his lips and Mick nearly growling into his shoulder. A few minutes of panting and resting up against the window brought Mimi to speak.

“So, like… The mall’s gonna close at like, nine.” He managed with a little smile, “If we portal there, we can still get the leg warmers. If I, uh, earned them. What do you think, Granddaddy?” 

The idea that Mimi, wrecked as he was, wanted to go and get his stupid clothes, still just made Mick smirk a little. 

“I guess you did, Doodlebug. If you can skate your happy ass into the mall,” He stated, slowly pulling away with another grunt and righting his pants, “Then we can go.” Portal gun in hand, he shot it on the wall to their right and watched as Mimi drug his leg up over his head and then carefully let it back down. Getting a feeling for standing and not just holding himself in an odd position, he pursed his lips as he pushed forward. 

Mick had to say, he was impressed by the level of motivation Mimi had for the ugliest pair of puffy, giant pink leg warmers he might have ever seen. But, as he usually said, what his baby wanted, his baby got.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I’ve been sitting on this for WAY too long. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
